


Reprobate

by Ruby Prism (rubyprism)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyprism/pseuds/Ruby%20Prism





	Reprobate

The worst nightmare you can imagine.

Her son, all grown up. Little Seimei, and he's become such a handsome man. But what is he doing? Why is there a knife in his hand? Why is there so much blood--

Misaki awakens covered in sticky sweat and clammy sheets.

Oh god, it was a nightmare. Just a dream, wasn't it? Or won't Seimei grow up to be this way?

She has to prevent it. Has to put a stop to it before it happens, this gruesome clot of murders, torture, rape, all for his sadistic fun. She has to stop it before the monster grows up.

Now's a good time. No one else is home. She slips out of bed, not bothering to turn on the light. She can see her way in the dark. But how can she do it? Slipper hanging from one hand, she has to think about it first. Put a pillow over his face? Poison him? Too slow. Too uncertain. She has to do it for sure. There's a paring knife in the kitchen.

She squints in the dark, peering into the grey-black depths of the drawer. She could turn on the light, but it would be too bright, would hurt her eyes. She fumbles by touch instead, nicking herself on the pizza cutter, searching until she finds the knife.

To drive away the monster. To keep the terror from coming true. Seimei is unredeemable. She must stop him now, while she still can. Cut it before it begins, to keep everyone safe.

Knife dangling by her side, loosely, to keep him from suspecting anything, Misaki creeps into his room. The crib is dark with pillows spread up against its wooden beams. Like cage bars, it is the only thing that protects her. Once he grows, it'll be too late. She has to act now.

She leans over him. A tiny, bitty cat ear flicks unconsciously as her shadow crosses his little form. She pulls down the white flannel covers. His fluffy long tail, childishly huge and disproportionate, is curled up between his legs and over his face, keeping him warm. She lifts him out of the crib, carefully, so he won't wake, and his tail drowsily flicks over her wrist, curling around it and grabbing on.

She can't stab the poor sweet thing. How could she ever want to hurt him? He's her baby, her Seimei. Innocent, helpless. Whatever her dreams might say, he is a sleeping infant, warm with trust and body heat snuggled under the covers. He is her son.

She kisses him softly on top of his head, between his ears, and places him gently back in his crib.


End file.
